


Let out the Beast

by roseyongs



Category: 24K (Band)
Genre: 24k, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, Black Comedy, Eventual Smut, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepwalking, Slow Burn, cameos from other boy groups, lots and lots of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyongs/pseuds/roseyongs
Summary: Always watching. Always there. Even when he opens his eyes, he's still not alone.





	1. prologue

Gasping awake, cold, chilled air filled his lungs. He bolted upright, feeling the back of shirt cling to his icy skin with damp dew. Pale moonlight engulfed his vision, wisps of mist rolling and coiling around him. Tombstones stuck up through the mist like spikes, the silhouettes dark. Crickets chirped nearby, an owl screeching somewhere amongst the trees, leaves rustled in the grand pine trees surrounding him.

He turned, mouth agape. Heavy breaths escaped his lips in hurried and ragged pants, his heart racing with anxiety. His skin was crawling, his eyes blown wide in fear. His gaze settled upon the gravestone beside him, the wet mound of dirt beneath him. He gasped loudly, scrambling ungracefully to his feet. He staggered once upright, spinning around as he took in his surroundings.

Trees, graves, mist, moonlight, a desolate playground, a dirt road—he was in the middle of the forest graveyard. A lone dirt road stretched on from the edge of a normal street at the edge of town lead to this hidden cemetery. Beside it, outside the gates, play equipment that no children ever used. Surrounding this isolated place were trees, thick with foliage. The trees loomed over the edges of the fence of the cemetery, thin branches looking like jagged fingers reaching out to the single soul standing in the graveyard in the darkness of night.

Two streetlights stood by the gate of the cemetery, giving light to the exit. The gate was always open as it faced the road. The playground lay just outside the gate, at the edge of the road.

He turned, making a dash for the gate. His bare feet were cold and numb as they thudded against the grass, now the only sound echoing throughout the seemingly empty forest. He bolted past the open gates, the black iron dripping with dew.

He faltered when his feet met with the rough and ragged rubble of the dirt road. The small rocks and stones stabbed into the soles of his feet, eliciting a small yelp of pain from his throat. He began to tread slowly, lightly, trying to avoid the big stones and gravel.

He sighed deeply, treading along the road at a rather slow pace. The moon sat high in the sky bathing him in its silver light. He looked up, craning his neck. Grey clouds crept along the black of the sky, concealing twinkling stars and the light of the moon. Once the cloud hid the moon, he was drenched in bitter and cold darkness.

A shudder tore through his body, and he involuntarily hugged himself. He was cold, and he wanted to be back in his bed, safe and warm.

He couldn't tell how much time had past, but the moon now sat lower in the sky, and the wind around him began to whistle past him. He shivered, trying to speed up his pace. His feet hurt, and his eyes were droopy, despite the adrenaline racing through his veins.

The stretch of the dirt road from the edge of the forest to the graveyard was at least a seven kilometre walk, and that would take at least an hour or so to walk at a brisk pace.

A twig snapped in the dark forest beside him causing him to freeze solid. The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck rose, goosebumps prickling across his flesh. The unsettling feeling of being watched blanketed him like a layer of snow, drenching him in panic.

He turned his head to where the sound had come from, and as he was about to look away, leaves rustled, sounding like heavy footfalls in leaves. He didn't waste time in waiting for whatever what was watching him to emerge as he bolted. He ignored the pain in his feet as he ran, arms thumping against his sides. Heart racing in panic, his breath escaped his lungs in tight wheezes.

The end of the dirt road and the edge of town came into view, streetlights lining the tar road. He heaved a heavy sigh of relief, emerging from the forest. His feet pounded against the hard tar, and he slowed to a pained walk.

He limped to his house just down the road, grasping his cold doorknob in his clammy hands, twisting it. It opened, much to his surprise and delight. He never used to leave it unlocked, so having it open now was a blessing.

He stumbled inside, slamming the door shut behind him. He shuffled across his small house into his bedroom, flopping onto the soft unmade bed with a loud "oof". His body was enveloped in a tender warmth as he wrapped his duvet around himself.

Moonlight rained in through the open window, shining over his immobile body. His eyelids drooped, drowsiness weighing down his eyelids. He did not want to fall asleep though, he did not want to wake up not in his bed again.

Heaving a sigh, he looked up through his long black eyelashes, staring out the window at the moon that crawled out from behind grey clouds. The sky began to dust in pinks and oranges, dawn rapidly approaching. He stifled a yawn, curling up into a ball.


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisu is a sour one.

**chapter one**

 

* * *

 

Kisu was extremely tired, grey bags sagging below his otherwise droopy eyes, his body feeling much heavier than it should. His feet hurt, blisters and cuts bruising the soles. He barely could pay attention to what on earth Cory was rambling on about, chin resting idly in his hand. He yawned, and Sungoh hit him on the arm, snapping him from his drowsy state—just barely.

“Hm?” Kisu hummed absentmindedly, eyelids lowered, gaze drifting from place to place, not really focussing on one thing.

“You seem dead, are you alright?” Sungoh asked, worry lacing his tone. Cory, who sat across from Kisu at the picnic table, matched Sungoh’s concerned frown.

“You took your medication, right?” Cory questioned lowly, and Kisu sighed softly. Cory slammed an open palm on the table in irritation, clenching his jaw. Kisu flinched, sitting up straight. “Kisu, you have to take your medication!”

“I don’t have to,” Kisu muttered idly, looking elsewhere. “I mean, I can refuse.”

Sungoh rolled his eyes, sighing dejectedly. “You won’t get better if you don’t take your meds.”

“I wasn’t getting better on them, either,” Kisu deadpanned, voice flat.

“What do you mean by that?” Cory asked, irate. “You didn’t sleepwalk once while on the medication, right? Then clearly, it was working.”

Kisu looked at him, glaring harshly. “Just because I didn’t sleepwalk, doesn’t mean the medication was working.”

“Oh? Then do explain, because I thought the point of the medication was to stop your sleepwalking,” Sungoh butt in, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms across his chest. Cory looked between the aggravated red-head and the tired brunette male.

“He’s just worried about you, Su,” Cory said quickly, trying to prevent yet another argument between the pair.

“Sungoh, the medication gave me nightmares. It made me too sick to eat—it wasn’t helping me.” Kisu said harshly, standing up from his seat. “I even told you just how much pain I was in from the stupid meds, and yet here we are, you asking me why I stopped taking them.”

“How long ago did you stop taking them?” Cory asked, glancing worriedly at Sungoh who was biting his tongue.

“A few days ago,” Kisu said quietly, “and for those few days, the nightmares and the nausea stopped, and I didn’t sleepwalk either. But last night...” Kisu swallowed thickly, gaze falling on the table.

“...you sleepwalked.” Sungoh finished bitterly. “Where did you end up this time? The forest graveyard?”

Kisu nodded slowly, “Yeah.” He grabbed his backpack from the seat of the picnic table, swinging it onto his back. “I’m going to sick bay to sleep for a bit. I’ll see you later.” He waved idly, turning and walking away from the table, leaving his two friends behind. He walked down the pathway at the edge of the sports field (which connected the isolated seniors’ area and the rest of the school), sort of dazed. He wasn’t really paying attention to the world around him.

Something hard smacked Kisu in the head, knocking him off his feet. He could hear shouts, but they were muffled. He touched his head, a throbbing pain behind his skin. He stared at his hand—there was no blood, but he just thought he’d check.

“Shit, he seems dazed, how hard did you hit him?”

Kisu could make out someone’s voice, before a gentle hand touched the throbbing bruise on his forehead. Kisu blinked, staring blankly at Cory who was crouched in front of him.

“He was dazed before you hit him, don’t worry too much about it,” Kisu knew that was Sungoh’s voice.

Kisu scowled, “Fuck off.” He muttered, voice almost inaudible.

“He’s alright.” Cory laughed, hand still resting gently against Kisu’s forehead.

“I still feel bad,” an unfamiliar voice spoke, and Kisu realised there was a stranger crouching in front of him. He had black hair, plush red lips and a stud in his nose. His eyes were quite big and dark, skin pale. “I’ll take him to sick bay.”

“I was going there, anyway.” Kisu snapped, swatting Cory’s hand away and pushing himself to his feet. He stumbled once he stood, and he stiffened once a pair of large hands grabbed at his waist, steadying him. He pushed the hands away, scowling. “Don’t touch me. I’m fine.”

“Clearly you’re not,” the kid said, glaring down at Kisu. He noticed that the other male was at least a few centimetres taller than him, and quite a bit broader. Kisu shot him a dirty glare, and the male’s glare softened. “Just let me take you to sick bay to make sure you’re alright.”

“How old are you?” Kisu ignored what the male said, instead asking him another question. The male frowned.

“I’m seventeen.” He said, “I’m in year eleven.”

“Then address me as your hyung.” Kisu snapped, holding a hand to his forehead. “And what the hell did you hit me with?”

The male looked a little sheepish, cheeks dusting a soft pink. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Ah...sorry, hyung. And it was a soccer ball.” He stared down at Kisu. “Just let me take you to sick bay, okay?”

“Why are you so intent on taking me?” Kisu asked, turning and walking away. “I can go by myself.” He said, not looking back to the few boys behind him. He heard footsteps thumping behind him, running to catch up to him. Kisu turned to tell the boy to ‘fuck off’, but it was just Cory.

“You were a little mean to the kid, Su,” Cory said, walking beside the other male. “He just wanted to help you.”

“I don’t know who he is,” Kisu mumbled sourly, “you know I don’t like strangers being around me, so why would I let him take me to sick bay?”

Cory rolled his eyes, “I know, I know, but he felt bad.” He then grinned. “Plus, he’s been giving you heart eyes for at least a few weeks now.”

“Huh?”

“He’s new, he started like...at the beginning of this term,” Cory tapped his chin in thought. “And every break, when he’s playing soccer with his friends, I can see him giving you glances. They’re usually gazes full of love!” Cory playfully poked at Kisu’s sides until the older was keening into his side, wheezing with laughter.

“Oh stop it!” Kisu shoved Cory, fixing his pink hair. “I’m going to go nap okay? Just let Sir know where I am and why.”

Cory saluted, winking. “Yessir!”

Cory then left his side, walking back to their spot. Kisu watched him over his shoulder, frowning a bit. He continued to make his way to sick bay, head swimming. He was a little confused—had the junior always stared at him during break times? He never really noticed, he was always kind of dazed. Even when he was on the medication, he wasn’t very focused.

Had he always that oblivious?

Kisu entered sick bay, bowing to the nurse and heading to one of the beds in the back corner. He dropped his bag on the pristine white floor before crawling onto the made white bed. It wasn’t comfortable, but it’d do. He curled up on his side, burying his face into the white pillow. His eyelids drooped, eyelashes fluttering as they slipped closed, his world drenching in black.

 

* * *

 

Kisu felt fingers brush along his cheek, the movement sending shivers shooting down his spine. He flinched, eyes snapping open. The light blinded him for a moment before he blinked the sleep away, his vision coming into focus. A surprised face was staring down at him, mouth open. Kisu glared, slapping the black-haired male’s hand away.

“Why are you here?” Kisu asked bitterly, scowling. The boy blinked, scrubbing a hand through his unkempt black hair.

“I wanted to see if you were okay...” he mumbled, cheeks pink. Kisu sat up, glaring harshly at him.

“I said I was okay, so leave it. I don’t want nor need your help.” He snapped, and the boy flinched.

“Yeah but I hurt you and—”

“Don’t get the wrong idea, kid,” Kisu interrupted, rubbing his forehead, “I was coming here before I was hit. I was feeling shitty before you hit me. I’m. Fine.” He grit out, spitting the words at the boy.

The boy then frowned, “Is it so wrong of me to worry?”

“I don’t know you,” Kisu answered, glaring. The boy blinked.

“My name is Kim Daeil,” he said, “now you know me, so let me worry about you.”

Kisu rubbed his temple in irate before standing from the bed. “Just leave me alone. I don’t want anything to do with you.” This kid was really, really annoying him. Kisu just wanted to be left alone, so why couldn’t Daeil respect that?

Kisu walked briskly to the door of the sick bay, stopping in the doorway to glance back at the boy. He stayed at the bed, watching Kisu leave with an unreadable gaze. His jaw was clenched, eyes dark. Kisu felt all the air leave his lungs, eyes widening. Daeil didn’t move, his gaze full of want. Kisu turned and briskly left, trying to shake off the icy feeling.

 

* * *

 

Kisu gasped awake, the grass wet and cold under his skin. He rolled onto his back, breath ragged as he panted staring at the sky. It was cloudy, the stars and moon concealed by black. It was windy, fog rolling across the grass.

He sat up, heart hammering in his chest. He glanced around, realising with a sinking heart that he was once again in the forest cemetery. He pushed himself to his feet, staggering around.

“No! No!” He cried, tripping over himself as he ran through the cemetery. Tears gathered in his eyes as he felt his heart constrict. He grasped at the wet iron of the gate, breath ragged. He looked around—there was no light at all tonight from the sky, and the lights at the gates seemed much more dim than compared to usual.

A loud bang and glass shattering tore a scream from Kisu’s throat, hands covering his ears as he cowered. Clenching his eyes shut, he trembled, terrified out of his mind. Cracking open an eye, he shakily stared up at the burst bulb in the lamp hanging beside the iron gate.

 _The_ _lightbulb_ _blew?_

He stood straight, slowly, hands clutching at each other over his chest, shakily walking through the gates. His feet were once again bare, aching as he walked along the dirt road. The further away he got from the cemetery, the darker it got. His eyes barely adjusted to the darkness, the world around him bleak and completely hidden.

Kisu shrieked as he tripped, ankle twisting as he stepped in a hole. He fell onto his hands, a pained cry yanking from his dry lips. He collapsed onto his side, crying softly. He reached down at touch at his ankle, wincing at the agony that shot through his nerves.

“ _Why?_ ” Kisu sobbed, rolling onto his back to stare at the dark, clouded sky. He was in pain, he was tired, and he was cold. “Why me?”

He continued to lay there, staring at the sky. His skin became damp with dew, his white nightshirt sticking to his skin. Goosebumps prickled across his flesh, a shiver rippling through his body. His eyes grew heavy, and he exhaled deeply before letting his eyes slip closed.

Kisu didn’t know what time it was, but he just knew it was late.

 

* * *

 

Kisu’s eyes fluttered open to warm rays of sun glowing on his eyelids, soft cloth tickling his skin. He rolled over onto his side, realising he was in a bed. Not just any bed, his bed. His eyes shot wide open, sitting bolt upright. He looked around the room, confused as hell.

 _Was last night just a dream?_  

He pulled the blankets off his body, twisting his body around to let his feet dangle over the edge of the bed. His eyes widened yet again when they laid upon the bandage wrapped securely around his ankle. Kisu stood slowly, ankle throbbing once he leant his weight upon it.

“Shit,” he cursed. But then he bit his lip, thinking.

 _Who brought me home? I certainly didn’t get home on my own..._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here’s the first chapter, not that anyone is reading this *srhug*

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back again with yet ANOTHER story yEET. 
> 
> This time, it's 24K cause the 24K tag needs waayyyy more love and so do my boys but then again this is a horror sooooooooooo it's more angst than love.....
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> NAMED AFTER EXO’S “LET OUT THE BEAST”


End file.
